


监狱巴士

by LesleyYum



Category: Deadwater Fell
Genre: Multi, Prison, mob
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesleyYum/pseuds/LesleyYum
Summary: 一个监狱强奸的故事。
Kudos: 5





	监狱巴士

Kendrick入狱有一段时间了。  
床真的很硬，每天早上起床都硌得浑身疼痛。Kendrick倒也不是很在乎。  
这件衣服也不赖。整理着装的时候，他这样想。高饱和度的亮橘色连体服，和之前喜欢穿的那件土橘色毛衣差别也不是太大。他坐在自己床上，小心翼翼地梳理浓密的胡须。胡子和头发已经很久都没有修理过了，监狱不允许他这样的重刑犯持有任何具有自杀功能的工具，刮胡刀刀片很明显也在被禁的范围之内。  
天天失魂落魄的，也没什么事情做。他拉拉自己的衣角，努力扯平上面的褶皱。今天大概也是很无聊的一天。  
“嘿，那边那个只会天天他妈臭美的婊子，过来一下，这边有点操蛋的事你得看一下。”他回过头去，那边几个“舍友”正招呼着他。  
Kendrick迟疑了一下，还是走了过去。  
“看这儿。”其中一个狱友指着地面。他不明所以低头去看，正在奇怪为什么什么都没有的时候，他就被屁股上传来的大力冲击和钝痛放倒在地。毫无防备地挨了一脚，Kendrick整个人脑袋着地栽倒，用作手刹的手掌在地上摩擦了几十公分，好像有点破皮，火辣辣地。  
“操……他妈的干什么……”他手肘撑起上半身，很费劲地抬头看。头很痛，比晚上从小床上摔下来的时候痛多了。一只眼睛的视野里还全都是零零散散的黑圈，只是模模糊糊地看见身边围着一圈大汉。  
“新来的，规矩他妈的不懂是吗？”其中一个伸出手扯住连体服的领子，“走这道干这行的，你就不看看行市？”  
“什么？！”Kendrick努力睁眼睛，好看清楚说话的人。  
当然他没有这个机会。  
对方拎着他的领子，就着他的体重直接摔回到地上：“今儿就教教你，省得你以后吃苦。”不知道谁的手探进他的领口，“操他妈的，这叫吃苦？赏点甜头尝尝。”  
大约猜到会发生什么，Kendrick干脆闭嘴了。  
随便吧。没什么好挣扎的，他里面只穿了条内裤；只要不出人命狱卒就不会管，还不如老老实实挨一顿操就算了。  
他被反过来撂在地上，刚才那只探进领口的手顺着胸腹摸下去，在腰间抓住衣服两侧，大力撕扯一下，拉链发出支离破碎的断裂声。  
“操。衣服铁定没法穿了。”躺在地上，Kendrick皱着眉头腹诽。随着拉链的阵亡，他整个人暴露在监狱阴湿的空气里。  
“哟……胸不错，还挺结实。”一只手在厚重的胸毛上摸了两下，“啪”的给了一巴掌。Kendrick下意识地抬手去挡，被扯开箍在地上。“还知道挡？真空包装的婊子还知道挡？”毫不掩饰的狂笑掀了起来。  
Kendrick不知道自己身上的是谁。他只感觉到一个很重的人压住自己的腿脚，一只手摸在乳头上，像玩弄女人的乳房一样掐弄揉捏，另一只手扯下内裤伸进去。  
阴茎被陌生人触摸的感觉引起了Kendrick的不适。那只手捉住软绵绵的阴茎，像是测量粗细长短一样大力抓握几下，草草套弄过后就拨到一边不管了。  
“东西不错，可惜今天没用。”男人恶劣地取笑，手继续向下游走，“后面被用过没有？会扩张不？”  
Kendrick很茫然的摇摇头。他上过的都是女人，还没被带把儿的搞过。  
“操，还得爷帮帮你。”男人在Kendrick的后穴上来回揉捏，发现那里又干又涩，随着自己的动作不自然地抽搐收缩。  
“张嘴。”一根蛮横的中指没等胡须掩盖下的薄唇有所反应，就直接怼进口腔，戳在Kendrick的软舌上，模拟着抽插的动作。他被迫含住那根手指，用唾液沾湿吮吸。手指突然从口腔里抽出，没来得及吞咽的唾液拖出一道长长的银丝。  
“妈的。”Kendrick吞咽唾液就可以回味自己口中那根手指咸腥的味道，差点反呕上来。  
但是他没来得及有什么新的想法，脑袋就被下体传来的疼痛占满了。刚才在上面的口中撒野的手指此时沾了唾液当润滑剂，在下面的小口里胡搅蛮缠。完全强硬的塞入让Kendrick疼出了一身冷汗。他努力夹紧双腿收缩着括约肌，但是似乎并没有什么用处。  
“看吶……这婊子后面这么紧，兄弟们很久没操过这么紧的了吧？”看来扩张工作进行得十分艰难，男人把手指抽出来，重新塞回Kendrick的口中，后者终于不可控制地干呕起来，发根渗出细密的汗珠，微红的眼眶里饱涨着生理性泪水。  
但是身上的男人并没有因此产生一丝怜悯，反而更加恶劣地把手指插入后穴，勾起指尖慢慢刮擦着细嫩的肠道。Kendrick的头昂起来抵住地面，干呕与压抑干呕的动作来回交替迫使着他的喉结在毛茸茸的颈部上下滑动。门齿拼命咬住下唇，疼痛逼出的汗珠亮晶晶地爬满了额头。手指在有限的活动范围内拼命抓握，却完全找不到可以分担疼痛的着力点。  
“日。”由于Kendrick努力勾起脊背排斥异物，男人的手指从后面不断滑出，一次又一次强行插入拔出，男人未经修剪的指甲刮破了肠道内壁，手指上逐渐带了血丝。Kendrick的口腔里也散开了淡淡的血腥气。  
“有血就好办多了。”男人吐了口唾沫，手指的进出略微自如了一些，“你再乱动，就不只是这么点血了。”  
Kendrick被摆成了侧卧的姿势，双手绑在身后，半脱未脱的连体服挂在身上，整个人缩成一团，像一条正在蜕皮的蛇。他的后穴翕张着，粉色的嫩肉依稀可见，垂下几丝混着红色的不明液体。久久得不到照顾的阴茎照样高高翘起，展示着惊人的硬度和尺寸。  
“你不做零的对吧？”男人褪下自己的裤子，掏出一根半软不硬的阴茎撸动着，“今天让你尝尝做0的滋味。”他握住自己的前端，几乎是暴力塞了进去。  
Kendrick的手腕上因挣扎勒出一道道透了血色的红痕。在病态白的肌肤上绽开，像是雪还未化就落了樱花的雪山。  
他第一次感受到被人用力塞满的感觉。鼓鼓胀胀，疼痛中还有一丝异样。想到自己的衣服都将粘上泥泞与粘液，他红着眼圈一次一次想要呕吐。  
男人慢慢抽插起来。  
难以察觉的瘙痒从体内某个火热的地方升起，是快感吗？Kendrick不知道，他只知道后面的抽插越来越顺滑，那根不到东不到西的阴茎怎么也戳不到地方，只是隔靴搔痒，越来越压不住。  
他发出了第一声呻吟。被视为求欢的呻吟。  
“瞧瞧这个婊子多么下贱！被操爽了还会叫！”大家哄笑起来，身后那根阴茎被拔出来，换上了另一根。  
陌生的阴茎带着陌生的长度和硬度冒冒失失地闯进来，并没有起到什么实质性的安抚作用，只不过是堵住了一个滴着水的甬道。新阴茎的主人大力抓握着Kendrick赤裸的臀瓣，上面的红色抓痕跳起来，带来尖锐的痛感。虽然很不情愿，但是这份痛感很快就变成了快感。阴茎偶尔碾压过前列腺带来一瞬间失神的快感，下一次冲撞说不定就换成了疼痛。这份未知感带来的新鲜刺激让Kendrick觉得快要炸开了。莽撞的热流在体内横冲直撞，他想用手好好玩弄一下自己快要射出又欠一点点火候的阴茎，好让他自己在这次粗谋已久的强奸中获得一丝快乐。  
就要射了。就要被操射了。光想想这份羞耻感，Kendrick就想多射一分。他的后穴在频繁的换人挨操之后已经麻木肿胀，嫩红充血地外翻着，有些地方甚至擦破了皮。整间牢房的男人都褪下了裤子，或是抽插，或是自己撸动套弄，不知疲倦地耸动自己的腰。  
他已经感觉不到痛了，只有麻木的快感。滴落在地板上的粘稠肠液里再次见了红，把他先前整洁的服装湿透了一片。他大口呼吸着，却难以避开精液、汗臭、体味混合之后淫靡的味道，深深地吸入肺中。由于张口呼吸而无法及时吞咽的唾液挂在嘴边，而喉咙已经干到发痛：他来不及调配自己的身体做出什么反应。  
他只是想射精。  
身后的男人逐渐射过就离开了。没有哪根阴茎带给他持续足以射出的快感。  
人逐渐散开了。只留下神情涣散的Kendrick和他饱胀发痛的阴茎。而他的双手依旧被牢牢捆在身后，粗糙的鞋带打着死结。  
他想撸也撸不到。  
他试图蜷曲自己的身体，食指一点点试探着探入自己的后穴。无法完全活动的手指前端生涩地自慰，在肠道末端努力触碰每一个可能带来快感的褶皱。

狱卒例行巡逻的时候，只看见一名几乎全裸在地上、蜷缩着的新罪犯，身前有一摊精液，最远的一簇距离惊人。看颜色判断，射出还没有很久。  
三两个狱卒赶过来，把肛门肠道完全受损到滴滴答答流血的Kendrick松绑。一米八多的壮汉浑身抓痕，嘴唇红肿龟裂，体表温度低的吓人。他任人拉扯，痛了也只不过皱皱眉头，被狱卒架着胳膊拖成长长的一条，一直拖拉到医务室里。  
不过是活该罢了。他想。


End file.
